Super Furbio Bros
by castlecruiser
Summary: Bowser uses an unknown power to turn Mario into a Furby! Or did he? A thrilling tale spanning the original Super Mario Bros. world, featuring Furbio and Yoshi as they strive to save Princess Toadstool and free her kingdom from Bowser's evil army!
1. Yoshi Meets Furbio

"Mario, help!" Princess Toadstool wailed in dismay as she was lifted into the air by Bowser's mighty fist, the koopa king laughing as he watched the plumber before him watch the princess be taken from him. Mario held his ground, as the frightened toads, the followers of the princess's kingdom, screamed around him from the horrors of what was happening. They ran amok as koopas and goombas charged the castle and used their dark magic to turn the fleeing toads into inanimate objects. A worried Yoshi ran to Mario's side, looked to his companion, then to Bowser, and spotted a strange object in the monster's other claw.

"Mario, who is this, and why has he taken the princess?!" Mario relaxed his stern gaze as he looked to his worried friend. "He's the villainous King Bowser, and he's taken Peach in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" "Why hasn't he struck before?" The plumber shrugged, but the stern look on his face came over him again as he faced his opponent once more. "He was probably waiting for the right moment to attack. The Mushroom Kingdom has always been a peaceful land!"

Bowser cackled and held the orb out to the plumber's face before taking it back again, sneering. "I have been told the future, Mario! I waited for the absolute and perfect chance to strike and was given this orb to defeat you before you could defeat me! It'll render you helpless, so you cannot save your princess- not now, not ever!" Mario shook his head in disbelief. Yoshi twiddled his dino hands nervously. He didn't know what made Mario so confident, but that orb looked like no joke!

"Mario, let him take me! You don't want him to use the orb on you!" Princess Toadstool yelled to him, but Bowser's roar drowned her out. "Will you face me now, Mario? I still stand here, after all! The longer you wait, the more of my henchmen will flood the castle!"

Yoshi looked around him nervously, spotting dry bones creeping about the shadows. He moved himself closer to Mario, awaiting his friend's answer to the koopa king, although it was taking a bit long. Before he could see, Mario jumped away from Yoshi, straight to Bowser in an attempt to knock him upside the head, but Bowser had seen this coming. A bright light shown throughout the room, surprising the dry bones as they crumbled into heaps, scaring the koopas and goombas. Yoshi cowered, and looked back up only as the light began to fade.

On the floor where he'd knelt, shards of the orb Bowser had held were scattered, and a small ripple of light trailed downwards. Yoshi looked up to see the princess take her arms from her face, shocked. "Mario, Mario! Where is he?!" Bowser cackled in response, and from the hand he had the orb he placed a small, furry, bird-like creature. The princess and Yoshi looked dismally at it, and looked to Bowser for an answer. He cackled once more and explained himself with a grimace.

"Mario has swapped realities with this poor creature you see before you! Here is your new savior, Princess Toadstool! Koopas, take them away- I will be retreating to my castle at once!"

The monsters cheered and jeered as their king jumped out through the castle wall. They then set their focus to the remaining toads, Yoshi, and the strange creature on the ground. "Come here, all of you lot! You're going to the dungeons with us!" Yoshi, scared out of his mind, grabbed 'Mario' and ran out of the castle, the same way Bowser had done. He knew he had to do something and hoped the toads would be alright. Thinking had to be done however and now wasn't a good time for it.

Running throughout the day, Yoshi finally stopped at his home in the forest. As he walked through the door, he fell to the floor and immediately conked out, exhausted, but still holding 'Mario' close to himself.

* * *

"Oogh..." Yoshi picked his head up from the floor, his eyes squinting as light shown in through his windows. Slowly, he picked himself up, and dusted himself off. Looking at his hands, he realized something. "Mario?" he asked quietly, then again but louder, "Mario?" Surveying the room, he caught no sight of the 'Mario' he'd saved. Grief striking him from the events that had befallen him, he sat back down to where he'd laid and help his head.

"Oh Mario, what happened to you? Where did you go? Ahuhuh..."

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi jumped up and turned to the door. It sounded like one of his neighbors, a baby yoshi named Yoshio. Glumly, he opened the door. His reaction immediately turned to one of surprise, the relief. Yoshio, a teal-colored yoshi, hopped about- with 'Mario' on his head, awake and well!

"Hi Yoshi! I found this friend of yours running around outside! He's real funny and looks a lot like your friend Mario! What's with you and having friends with mustaches and funny hats?"

"Day-ay-loh-oo-tye wah! Oo-nye boh-bay doo?" This was the first time Yoshi ever heard this 'Mario's voice, and while a bit strange (and in a language he certainly didn't understand) sounded exactly like his friend. Studying him, he was indeed a strange creature. Small, with triangular ears, big eyes with long lashes and a rounded beak. Red-furred, with a hard and red face, a strange black marking on his forehead, and brown, three-toed feet! His eyes were as blue as the original's and atop his head was a red hat with an F instead of an M. They even adorned themselves with blue overalls and had a brown mustache atop their beak!

"Has he spoken to you about anything, Yoshio?" Yoshi asked the child quizzically. Yoshio smiled and hopped. "Yes! He says his name is Furbio, and he's from Furbshroom Kingdom!" It was then that Yoshi realized that Bowser did indeed swap alternate Marios! His Mario was still alive and well, just in a different world! Yoshi's glee died down as he realized again that despite that, he still didn't completely understand the situation, and how Bowser had found the power to do such a thing. Thinking about the why's and how's hurt his yoshi brain, and he decided to just focus on the now.

"So, Furbio, what can you do?" Furbio hopped off of Yoshio's head and wiggled his ears. "Kah jump oo-tah wah! Kah boo-tay doo tay-boo-koo Fire Flower koh Power Star wah!" Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. Yoshio smiled in glee. "I think he's saying he can jump high! 'Kah' means 'me' in his language, and I'm guessing 'oo-tah' means 'high'- he does seem very similar to Mario, after all!" Furbio confirmed their guess by jumping up as high as he could, which impressed Yoshi considering Furbio's small stature.

"What about the rest of what he said? He does start with 'me', but the rest flew right through one ear and out the other, except I did catch 'Fire Flower' and 'Power Star' near the end there." Yoshio nodded. "I think 'koh' means 'and', but I don't know what 'boo-tay' or 'doo' or 'tay-boo-koo' mean. Maybe if we had one of those items, he'd show us what he meant?"

"One second, then." Yoshi trotted to the end of his bed, where a large chest sat. He opened it and in it was a sleeping power star atop a purple cushion. "Hello there," Yoshi began, watching the star wake up. "I need your help for a little something here." The star floated up out of the chest. Yoshi pointed to Furbio. "Would you come down to my friend, here?" The star obliged and floated down to Furbio. Furbio touched it with his paw and was immediately given the power star's ability! His fur became a brilliant bright rainbow of colors!

"So that's what it means! He can use Fire Flowers and Power Stars as well!" The two yoshis danced with glee. Furbio danced, too, not understanding what was accomplished. Yoshi stood in front of the shining furby, and his hope began to shine just as bright, too. Kneeling down to the furby, he hoped that his question would be understood.

"Furbio, this world needs your help. Princess Toadstool has been taken by Bowser, and he aims to take over the Mushroom Kingdom! Will you help me save our princess?"

Furbio smiled as the star power wore off from his fur, reclaiming that recognizable shade of red. "Dah-ee-tah wah!"


	2. World 1

Yoshi and his furry little friend Furbio strode out onto the brick road that lay before them. Furbio, sitting on Yoshi's saddle, looked to him quizzically. "Bye-way doo?" Furbio was slightly familiar with this place and jumped off from the saddle. Yoshi guessed what his friend was saying and nodded.

"This is the way straight to Bowser's castle, or at least I hope it is. We need the princess to save the kingdom, and we'll have to confront him to do that!" he declared with confidence, and then to himself in a much quieter tone, "and hopefully get Mario back, too..." He watched as Furbio proceeded to walk down the road and followed. They stopped at a shimmering block with a question mark, and Yoshi pondered for a bit. Was this one of the toads that was turned into objects? Before he could do much else, Furbio jumped into the block, turning it into a normal brick block and releasing a coin from within it.

"Ah, Furbio! Don't do that please, the toads were turned into blocks and I don't want to accidentally hurt one!" Furbio looked at his shocked expression and tilted his head. "Doo?"

Yoshi went up to the block and pointed at it. "Our friends turned into these! Please don't hurt our friends! I don't know which block is what, but-"

"Noo-lah wah!" Furbio hopped onto a block a space away from the brick block and hopped. "Friend! Friend!"

"Friend?" Yoshi looked at the block Furbio stood on. "How do you know?"

"Kah kay-tay wah!" then remembering his friend didn't understand Furbish, went over to him and placed his sensor on one of Yoshi's fingers. "Kah know friend wah! Kah... I, know!" Yoshi picked him up and looked at the place he'd held his finger to. On Furbio's forehead was a turnip sprout-like marking. Perhaps this was how Furbio could see which block was their friend!

"I no hurt friend, I know friend." Furbio hopped back down and jumped into another block, where an orange, red-spotted mushroom came out. When Furbio touched it, however, he didn't change much in appearance like Mario did. Although it made Yoshi curious, he decided to take it as one of Furbio's quirks and continued their way together. Then suddenly, a gruff voice shouted to them.

"Hey, you! What are you doing out here? This is Turtle Tribe territory now!"

A short, gruff looking goomba stood in the pair's path. He had bushy eyebrows yet stubby teeth and had a menacing glare across his face. He snorted as he went on with his demands.

"I ought to lock you up in the dungeons for trespassing!"

Charging forward with his little feet, the enemy watched as Furbio jumped high into the air and stomped onto them, hopping off their head and landing behind them. The goomba, dazed, looked at Furbio. "You... I thought the king took care of you...!" he let out a breath before collapsing, fainted. Yoshi tip-toed around the goomba's sleeping body and looked at Furbio in amazement.

"You're very strong for someone your size!"

Furbio chuckled. "I, strong, doo? Wah!"

They advanced toward a green pipe just ahead. Yoshi and Furbio investigated it, only to see it was plugged up with spiked vines. "Must be the work of a Pirahna Plant," Yoshi thought to Furbio. "We should keep going!"

They hopped over that pipe, then the next pipe, and then the next pipe! But as they were about to hop over the fourth pipe, Furbio noticed it wasn't filled with vines. "No pirahna plant!" he told Yoshi, and Yoshi saw and was surprised to find he was right. Was this a secret area?

Without hesitation, Furbio hopped right in. Yoshi jumped in after him, and they were swept some ways away and down into a dark cavernous room. Despite the darkness however, they could see nineteen coins glitter about! They'd found a hidden room of coins! The two hastily picked up the coins like little thieves and went on their way to the exit pipe, which lead them close to the end of the road.

"Good work, Furbio! That was a very good shortcut you found there!"

Furbio wiggled his ears, proud of his discovery. They continued their journey from there, defeating two enemy goombas, climbing up some blocks and jumping onto the flagpole at the end. As they made their way down, they took the Turtle Tribe's green skull-emblazoned flag with them. Furbio tore it off the rope and stuffed it into one of his overall's pockets. This wasn't Turtle Tribe's territory anymore!

When they turned around, a fort made of brick loomed ahead. Yoshi gulped, but knew they had to keep going. No point stopping now. Nervously but with the bit of confidence he needed, Yoshi trekked onward, Furbio by his side. The fort was more a big gate, they found, as it led towards a giant pipe with a horizontal one sticking out towards them. Looking into the one closest to them, it was filled with brambles. Furbio hopped onto the top one and found it empty.

"Yoshi, oo wah!" Furbio tapped his small feet as he stood on the brim of the pipe. Yoshi jumped on over and nodded, both entering the pipe.

It was awfully dark down where they had landed, but Yoshi could make out a few shapes here and there. Furbio wiggled his ears as he blinked, before waddling onwards, his dino friend following along.

Suddenly, the furby looked at the first block that came their way. Inspecting it for a moment, he jumped into it and a shiny fire flower bloomed forth! Furbio hopped onto the block to claim his prize, and he immediately changed appearance. His red fur, face and brown feet turned a rusty red color, his overalls and hat a pure white. Furbio turned away from Yoshi to show how he used his power, and a fireball came forth from his mouth when he opened it. Things could get easier from here!

Continuing, they sped by two perplexed goomba, jumping on block over block, hopping onto a brick blocker over another little goomba, until they were faced with a pair of koopas.

"Hey, we've seen you before! Aren't you Mario's friend Yoshi?" the pair of koopas approached the other duo, focusing on the dino. Yoshi gulped. "No, I'm Yoshimo. You must think I look like somebody else!"

The koopas hum'd and ha'd. They nodded in understanding after a bit of thought. "Oh, our bad then. We get mixed up a lot between ourselves, looking the same as we do. Run along then, this is Turtle Tribe territory after all."

Yoshi and Furbio scuttled away before the koopas recognized Furbio's resemblance to Mario. In his mind, Furbio found that despite being scared, Yoshi had some cleverness with him, and found it especially interesting that they could get past foes without having to stomp or fireball them. His respect for the dino grew right.

They kept scuttling along, through another koopa and a few goombas, over a gap in the ground when Furbio suddenly stopped. Three goombas were standing around the pipe ahead, staring the furby and Yoshi down. From within the pipe, a strange creature came out- a pirahna plant!

"Get lost, trespassers! We won't let you get through!" the gang of goombas sneered at them from across the way. The plant cackled along with their chuckles, but Furbio wasn't having any of it. He bravely approached the goombas and began spitting out fireballs, scattering them. Scared by this sudden turn of events, the goomba trio jumped away from the flames, and crashed into the piranha plant in the pipe above, tumbling away. Furbio huffed at their rudeness.

Yoshi approached where the plant had been, and saw it was empty- another secret area! "Let's see where this leads to, Furbio!" It was a short ride into a darker room, but again there were coins, seventeen of them! Grabbing them all, Furbio looked at the last block by the exit pipe, and when he broke it with a mighty hop, another coin jumped out.

"Say, how did you discover that one Furbio?" Yoshi curiously asked. Furbio looked up to his sensor, "I know wah! Oo kah kay-tay." Yoshi tilted his head. "I wish I knew what you were saying. But I see that you're getting the hang of some of our language, so in due time!"

They traveled through the exit pipe, just a few blocks away from the one they'd gone into and kept going. Over gaps, through more goombas, over blocks, through strange moving platforms! Finally, they reached another large pipe and entered it.

Back out into the sunlight, they squinted as the duo climbed their way up the blocks, and onto the flagpole ahead, tearing down the nefarious skull-adorned flag with them. Second one to the collection, Furbio stuffed it into his pocket. Behind them was another fortress-gate for them to pass, and they wondered what more there was to traverse.

Walking out to the other side of the gate, it was a wide-open area where the sky seemed to loom endlessly. Friendly white clouds floated along, and ahead of them were giant trees, which also looked to be the way to cross. Furbio and Yoshi looked down into the pits below and knew they had to jump treetop to treetop. Furbio hopped onto his dino friend's saddle, and off they went!

There were many ups and downs through this path, jumping from tall trees to short ones and back up again. They zipped on by a koopa and two goombas before coming to a halt. A koopa with wings was flittering in the air above.

"You won't get past me!" he declared and dove towards them with his little koopa wings. Furbio jumped off Yoshi's back and stomped on the koopa, hurtling him to the tree below. With the force of this stomp, the koopa's wings popped off, and he was airborne no longer. The now wingless koopa waved his little koopa arms in anger as Furbio went back to Yoshi's side.

"Get down here and I'll show you! I don't need wings to get you!" Furbio and Yoshi however didn't entertain the koopa's demands and hopped straight over the straggler and kept on going. The nerve of this army!

On they went, past a goomba, two moving platforms, six shiny coins, another koopa and another winged koopa. The pair bounded over two stout trees, onto a moving platform and up a familiar stair of blocks before jumping to the flagpole at the end. Down they went, flag in tow, and they were quite proud of their success. However, instead of a looming fortress-gate ahead, it was a fortress-castle! Although he'd gained some bravery along the way, Yoshi didn't think they'd go against the king so soon.

"Boh-bay, Yoshi doo?" Furbio asked, if not only to cut into the nervous silence emanating from his companion. Yoshi gulped, gave his head a little shake, and took a deep breath. "I'll be alright, Furbio. Let's get in there and save the princess!" Furbio wiggled his ears to Yoshi's bravado and hopped onto his saddle. Onwards to the Koopa King!

Seconds after walking through the arch of the fortress-castle, a loud clang sounded behind them. A large, metal gate shut the entrance out, and they knew this meant they'd have to keep going if they wanted to escape. A few blocks away, they saw a huge gap in the floor. Peering into it, down below was not an endless pit, but lava!

"Guess we gotta start jumping like we mean it!" Yoshi retraced a few steps back, and with Furbio on his back, started to run towards the pit. With a mighty kick of his legs, he jumped over it and imminent doom. They kept going until they were face with another obstacle- a fire-bar!

"It's easy to avoid these, I think. They spin in a circular motion and never change speed or direction." When the fire-bare moved away from their direction, Yoshi sped onward over another pit and over the fire-bar. The two kept going, down into a hallway full of fire-bars, and avoided each one. It was exceedingly hot where they were, and Yoshi had to wipe the sweat from his face. The narrow passageway opened into a wider one, with fire-bars both on the ceiling and floor. They hopped along into a room with six blocks, and Furbio knocked into three of them as they scuttled along. Three more coins to the hoard!

"Grawr!" a mighty roar came forth from the room beyond, and the floor shook at the sudden sound. Yoshi flapped his arms to maintain his balance, Frubio holding tight to the saddle. Was that Bowser, the King of the Koopas?

"So, you have finally come for me!" he gargled. Furbio hopped from Yoshi's back and onto the stone bridge the monstrous koopa stood upon. Bowser hoisted himself into the air and stomped in front of the pair of heroes, studying them. In the moment Bowser was off the bridge, however, Furbio spotted a suspicious-looking axe...

"We've come for the princess, Bowser! We're going to free her from you!" Yoshi bravely looked into the eyes of the koopa king, his hands balled into fists. His palms were sweating, and he certainly didn't know how they were about to defeat them, but he knew there was no backing down now. Furbio stood his ground in front of him. Suddenly, Bowser spat fire their way, and they both skittered backwards.

"Yoshi wah!" Yoshi looked down at his furby friend. Furbio climbed onto his saddle, "Yoshi, jump wah!" Another spout of fire came their way, and Yoshi jumped as high as he could. Furbio jumped off the saddle, and over Bowser. The koopa king turned himself to face Furbio, but not before the furby approached the axe.

"Yoshi! To me!" he called to his friend, and while the beast between them focused on Furbio, Yoshi used this opportunity to run past him and back to Furbio's side. The two worked together to push the axe, and it chopped the chain that held the bridge up.

"No!" cried Bowser, as he was dropped into the fiery pit below. Furbio and Yoshi watched, wondering if that truly was all it took, their hearts racing as they wondered. As they were about to go on their way, the lava gurgled, and something shot up from within it. Smacking itself behind them, a goomba sputtered about. Yoshi looked to Furbio in confusion.

"What... where did you come from?" Yoshi inquired as the goomba, eyes still shut, grumbled in response. "I was the Bowser you just defeated. The real Bowser is far, far away from here, you fool!" then it laid still in fainted slumber. Again, the duo looked to each other in worry, and walked to the room ahead.

There it looked to be none other than Princess Toadstool. She stood, waiting for them with a worried expression upon her face, but Yoshi felt himself rise with glee. "Oh, Princess! You're safe!" He clasped his little dino hands over one of hers, and her form began to change. A bright flash of light, and where she'd stood was a toad. Yoshi let go of the toad's hand as the toad began to stutter about.

"Thank you, Yoshi! You have saved me, but our princess is being held in another castle!" the toad then looked and saw Furbio, tilting his head in confusion. "Mario, is that...?" Furbio wiggled his ears and rocked himself. "I, Furbio wah! I Yoshi friend. No Mario." Yoshi nodded.

"Mario switched realities with this Furbio, who is technically the Mario of his world. He's just like our Mario, but in a different body and with a different language. He's learning how to speak our language pretty quickly, though!" Furbio wiggled his ears once more. Toad thought to himself for a bit before relaxing.

"Well, thank you, Furbio! Thank you for saving me!"

Furbio smiled. "Well, you best be getting on out of here. I think we can leave from here!" Yoshi picked the two up onto his saddle. Together, Yoshi, Furbio, and the toad escaped from the fortress-castle.


End file.
